State of the art MEMS systems and related technologies are described in the following publications and documents:    1. U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,055    2. Wolter A. et al., “Improved layout for a resonant 2D micro-scanning mirror with low operation voltages”, Proc. of SPIE Vol. 4985, pp. 72-82, 2003    3. Randy Sprague, Tom Montague, Dean Brown, “Bi-axial magnetic drive for Scanned Beam Display mirrors”, Proc. of SPIE Vol. 5721, pp. 1-13, 2005    4. Chang-Hyeon Ji, Si-Hong Ahn, Ki-Chang Song, Hyoung-Kil Yoon, Moongoo Choi Sang-Cheon Kim, and Jong-Uk Bu, “Dual-axis electro-magnetic scanning micromirror using radial magnetic field”, presented at MEMS '06, Istanbul, Turkey, 2006    5. Sunghoon Kwon, Veljko Milanovic and Luke P. Lee “Vertical Comb-drive Based 2-D Gimbaled Micromirrors With Large Static Rotation by Backside Island Isolation”, J. Selected topics in quantum elec., Vol 10(3), pp. 498-504, 2004    6. U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,979    7. V. Leus, D. Elata, Fringing Field Effect in Electrostatic Actuators, ETR-2004-2, 2004 (a technical document associated with the Technion, Haifa, Israel, available on Internet).    8. Hakan et al., Optical performance requirements for MEMS-scanner based micro displays, SPIE Vol. 4178, p. 176-185, 2000    9. S. P. Timoshenko and J. N. Goodier, Theory of elasticity, 3rd ed. London: McGraw-Hill International, 1970.    10. Marc J. Madou, Fundamentals of Micro fabrication, 2nd Edition, CRC Press, 2000, ISBN: 0849308267    11. L. Muhlshtein et. al., High cycle fatigue of single crystal Si thin films, JMEMS Vol. 10, December 2001    12. The following http link: hyperphysics.phy-astr.gsu.ed.    13. PCT/IL2005/001194 to Elop Electro-optical Industries Ltd. (WO 2006/051544)    14. Published US Application No. 2005/0243446 to Wood    15. U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,055 to Schenk et al    16. U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,979 to Gerhard et al    17. U.S. Pat. No. 7,071,594 to Yan et al.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.